Unexpected
by OriginalxRose
Summary: During Bella's depression, a new face arrives in Forks and turns everything upside down. Not very good at summaries, JasperxOC, AlicexOC


Chapter One

October 2005

_Sydney POV_

I stood back with satisfaction as I viewed my now completed new bedroom, "_not too shabby"_I say to myself taking in the navy-blue walls and white trim I had spent two days painting, the colours went well with the tan hardwood floors. It was slightly smaller than my previous bedroom, but once everything was in, I was quite happy with the overall look.

"Looking good, kiddo," a voice said from behind me, a large hand falling on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile "I still need to organise my bathroom though."

"You will get there, hey, I know this is a big change and it came out of nowhere, but I have a good feeling about Forks."

"Me too, Dad," I responded, leaning into him slightly. I wasn't lying, I was resentful of moving from Los Angeles, a largely populated city to the tiny town of Forks but as soon as we arrived, I found it refreshing to be surrounded by the lush green trees and quaint houses compared to the traffic and concrete of the city. It was a big change but a welcome one.

"I'm off to the hospital" Mom comes in interrupting my thoughts, "Luckily Dr Cullen was organised, I can't tell you how much easier it has made things."

"Unfortunately, my predecessor wasn't as kind" Dad sighed "The files I have are a complete mess. I have a contested Domestic Violence Order hearing tomorrow and the documents are everywhere, let's just hope the defence is just as unorganised."

"You will manage to pull it together, honey" Mom replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall.

"Well, I better head to the office and speak to the Chief of Police about the evidence. Will you be okay for dinner?"

I grinned, "No, I will panic and set fire to the house, run into walls and descend into chaos."

He chuckled, walking out the door whilst shaking his head.

It was still a couple of weeks before I was due to start school, planning to start after the Thanksgiving break, so I didn't have any school work to catch up on, however my computer was set up on my desk now, and there was plenty of things I didn't know about my new home town.

+/+/+

_Henry POV_

We had only been in town for a few weeks, but Chief of Police Charlie Swan had been an excellent help sorting out the disorganised mess of files. This case was particularly sensitive, the victim of the matter continued her relationship with the defendant post domestic violence incident, and it wasn't the first time. The last few charges had been dropped due to the victim's reluctance. However, this time was different. In a moment of clarity, she divulged more information than she typically would have and provided evidence of abuse to police before changing her tune. Still, with the files in a mess, it was hard to determine the previous prosecutors' arguments.

Charlie huffed deeply for the third time, "Sorry I'm not much help tonight. My daughter, Bella is going through a difficult period after her breakup and it's taking most of my attention at the moment."

I shook my head as if to say not to worry about the distraction. "I understand, I have a daughter as well, Sydney, I've been there."

"How old is your daughter?" Charlie asked.

"She's seventeen going on thirty," I joked.

"Only have the one?"

"Yeah, well with my career as well as my wife's… plus Syd is something else… she isn't so bad now that she's older but there was a stage where Melissa and I were pulling our hair out over the shit she used to pull."

He laughed. "Yeah kids will do that to you. How about we call it a night, and pick this up tomorrow. I'll bring my files home tonight and start to sort them out, we can introduce the girls and go through everything. I think having a new face will help Bella, someone who doesn't know about all the drama."

I quirked an eyebrow, Syd never had trouble making friends, but she didn't know anyone in town yet and starting school knowing someone was always easier than walking into a sea of unknown faces. "Sounds like a plan, just name a time and we will be there."

+/+/+

A.N: Nothing familiar is my own and belong to Stephanie Meyer.

It's been a while since I've written anything so be patient while I try to get my groove back.

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
